In a sliding door mounted with a window glass that can open, a passenger's head or arm is susceptible to being exposed outside the vehicle. If the passenger's body is partially exposed outside the window glass while the sliding door is opened, a passenger's body part is susceptible to being jammed between the vehicle body and the sliding door, causing injury to the passenger.